Dream Another Dream: Sade
by Jade16
Summary: Well as promised the last side story of DaD, Sade's story.


Dream another Dream: Sade 

Note: Hi all, I'm so glad that you like this idea, However this side story, Sade's side story will reveal quite a few secrets, you guys might just figure out where I'm going. Unlike the other two this obviously begins differently because Sade was not born at the same time, or in the same area. I'm so looking forward to this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

**Prologue **

Two years before the fall of Sin

"Dead...what do you mean dead?" The woman was in a calm hysteria, her eyes wide, with a glazed expression. She looked past the somber priest, at the broken rubble. Homes lay in wreck before her weary eyes, babies and children were crying, and women were screaming. The small island, part of a chain southwest of Bikanel had just been struck with tragedy. The inhabitants had begun their day, with the normal hesitant happiness. In these thousand years since Sin's creation the people of Spira learned that all good things could quickly come to an end, and they always did. But instead of embracing the happy times while they lasted, they spent much time worrying about how much time they had left.

The island of Kaumaha was no different from the rest of Spira. As the day continued the mood among the islanders became anxious, and rather angst- ridden. They could feel something coming, like a storm on the horizon. Instead of going into the caves, the only safety the miniscule island had to offer, they resigned themselves to their fate, giving up the fight before it even began. When Sin came bringing its fiends, and waves, it destroyed the small village. Those that had survived were considered 'the fortunate ones' for they had lived to grieve those they lost.

The woman shut her eyes when the tears began to blur her vision, "he can't be dead...he cant leave me...I'm pregnant..." The priest laid a comforting hand upon the young woman's shoulder.

"Yevon will help you my child. In your time of need the temples will be there for you and your unborn baby, guiding both of you." Comforted the young woman wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head slowly. She inhaled deeply gathering her strength and courage; she turned her back to the broken village and looked to the untouched temple. She walked with the priest up the gravel path, forgetting all her sorrow, denying the truth, and began living an illusion.

**Nine months later**

"The child was born Cyraus." The young priest-in-training told his elder. The temple had come awake earlier that night to the sound of screams. After finding the source, the old healer had been called with much haste. Since then eight hours had passed, and the whole temple held their breath. The old wizened priest smiled softly. "It is a girl, Leilani named her Sade." The old man's smile widened. He patted his apprentice's shoulder. "Cyraus, why is this child so important?"

"Just a feeling I've had since I first heard Leilani tell me she was with child."

"You mean before, Kane died."

"Yes, she informed about five days before Sin attacked the village. However, even if I had not felt the child was significant, I still would have seen to Leilani's health. After all Kane was like a son to me."

The meeting was brought up short when the healer ran into the main room of the temple. Her eyes filled with sorrow. The old priest looked at her expectantly.

"Cyraus, its Leilani. She lost too much blood in the delivery; there was nothing I could do." The healer hung her head in shame.

Cyraus closed his eyes, "calm yourself Tienna, she has Yevon and Kane now to look after her. Stay with the child." The healer bowed her head and waved her arms in prayer before returning to the room that the infant was in. "Aiole, go to the village, ask Hinai for use of one of his goats."

"Goats sir?" The confused young man looked at his elder.

"The babe will need milk."

**One year and three months later**

"What do you mean you can't find Sade? For Yevon's sake she is only fourteen months old, she can barely walk without tripping, how far could she possibly have gone?"

After a frenzied search they found the small child looking out at the ocean, almost expectantly. The healer bent down to pick her up, which in turn caused Sade to kick and scream. Almost instantly the ground shook and in the distant ocean a cloud of dust filled the air. "Bikanel Island sir, I wonder what could have caused that?" Cyraus however had other questions racing through his head, as he looked down at Sade. She had been looking it that very direction when they had found her. Odd indeed.

Two weeks later joyous news was proclaimed throughout Spira, Sin was no more the High Summoner Yuna had defeated the monster. And even better, was the knowledge that it would never return. The temple however died along with the Aeons. The hymn stopped, and the fayth turned to stone. The time of Yevon was over, and with this knowledge that it was over, Cyraus left this world and went to the Far plane.

**Two years later, After Vegnangun's defeat**

Once more the island along with the rest of Spira, was congratulating their hero, the lady Yuna. Once more she saved them all from the very clutches of death. While a three year old with a mop of red gold hair watched the ocean with steady eyes. She heard Tienna call out her name, and quickly hid behind one of the stone columns, outside the silent temple. She preferred not being part of the festivities.

She knew that the High Summoner had stopped something from happening, but her young mind couldn't grasp why a machina was bad. Why did it have to be destroyed? Didn't it have the right to live?

**One year and nine months later**

The word about Spira was that the High Summoner Yuna had finally given birth. Almost instantly the word spread to every corner of land, even Kaumaha the small speck of land heard that the child was a girl named Lenne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its late I'm tired but very satisfied with this chapter. I like Sade, oh and some of the words I used had Hawaiian meanings and some of them didn't. For instance Leilani means beautiful flower, and Kaumaha means sorrow. I plan on having Sade use some Hawaiian words when she speaks. Only when she is extremely emotional though, or when she is saying hello.

Aloha! Jade


End file.
